lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1618
Report #1618 Skillset: Bonecrusher Skill: SmashedSkull Org: Paladins Status: Rejected Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Reject - Solution 1 is not technically feasible at this time. Problem: The primary kill-mode in Bonecrusher, BashBrain, has a blackout requirement. Blackout is unreliable to track in offense given that it can be instantly cured with allheale, has an immunity period, can be blocked by blacktea, and can have its duration affected by artifacts (Tear of Shallah and Resumption Rune). Bonecrushers thus have to attempt a SmashedSkull+BashBrain final combo, while hoping that the target is not on blackout immunity. This also means that they have to establish a very savvy prone setup in advance in order to first secure the damagedskull requirement and then bypass parry for the finisher (or be reliant on a lucky beast spit paralysis). This report seeks to make clear that the blackout kill condition has been met, and to facilitate the option of blackout delivery on the combination prior to the finisher. Secondarily, I am probing whether we may be receptive to more clarity over blackout status in general. R: 0 Solution #1: At critical head wounds, make SmashedSkull blackout last 4 seconds (currently 3). Add a new line upon successful delivery of black via SmashedSkull (i.e., does not hit immunity). 3 R: 8 Solution #2: Introduce a universal symptom line for when somebody blacks out and also when it ends, as similar to when you are notified of consciousness and aeon states. Player Comments: ---on 2/8 @ 01:47 writes: Sure. Though I might support changing the requirement to something other than blackout. ---on 2/8 @ 02:23 writes: This change will do nothing really for bonecrushers, as blackout/allheale is not a factor in a proper bashbrain setup. It will however open the door for every class with easy blackouts to do so. Imagine a group fight where I am a dreamweaver and I know exactly when your blackout starts and ends and can extrapolate immunity from that, even account for artifact adjustment. You would spend the majority of that group fight under blackout with very small windows of not being under blackout. This also leads to much greater control of blackout for kills like soulless, meteor, and other instakills in group situations. ---on 2/8 @ 03:07 writes: @Shedrin, open to suggestions; sprawled? @Demartel, yes, Solution 2 does enable transparency for other classes who are actively using blackout as a mask. The proposed change won't change how those classes approach the frequency of dealing blackout or the motivations for doing so. The change would only verify what you do mask, or, in the case of BC, that you have achieved the kill requirement. In the examples that you give, Soulless has a buildup that is quite obvious, so if you're not assuming that a blackout is a death fling thereafter then that's a mistake. For meteor, you see that you have lost spheres, so the meteor cannot be masked under blackout. For most all instakills, there is a second or third tic that can be seen after the initiation. ---on 2/8 @ 04:08 writes: After getting some feedback from Veyils, I've adjusted Solution 1 to include extending the SmashedSkull duration to 4s at critical wounds. I didn't realize it was only 3s currently, so doing this allows for landing blackout in the prior combo to BrainBash. ---on 2/8 @ 04:57 writes: DamagedThroat could work. Or just keep as blackout. As for the other concerns, I don't think it's a big issue at all. You can already do those things. If blackout spam is a concern, I think specific blackout abilities can (and have been in the past) be looked at. ---on 2/9 @ 01:17 writes: Sure ---on 2/9 @ 20:10 writes: I am ok with increasing Blackout to 4 seconds at Critical wounds ---on 2/13 @ 01:28 writes: I'm opposed to providing a third-party message when blackout ends, but I am fine with extending blackout to 4s at critical wounds. ---on 2/15 @ 22:46 writes: Extended blackout to compensate for racial/arti deductions, or could just make SmashedSkull blackout unaffected by them. Else removing the req from BrainBash alltogther would be appreciated...as is I always recommend they just blackout+insta in the same move to get around the immunity issue entirely. ---on 2/16 @ 02:19 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 2/16 @ 06:33 writes: Solution 1 only ---on 2/16 @ 22:40 writes: Solution 1 only is fine. I don't think a new delivery line is needed but not opposed to it. ---on 2/20 @ 12:33 writes: I'm late in commenting on this, but I think it's probably a better idea to move away from lengthy blackouts and change the insta reqs. While +1s to the critical blackout is probably fine (and I support solution 1), I just feel that the list of things (from the problem statement) that affects blackout as an aff req for an insta just seems daunting enough that I'm not sure if lengthening it will help all that much... and lengthening it is also frustrating for the receiver, too. Don't really have a good idea on what to change it to, though. Sorry.